


The Miracle Of Egg Hatching

by JingleBee



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types, Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Domestic, Domestic Fluff, F/M, Fluff, M/M, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-05
Updated: 2020-06-05
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:09:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24548923
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/JingleBee/pseuds/JingleBee
Summary: Hop and Bede find an egg abandoned in the Wild Area.
Relationships: Beet | Bede/Hop, Mary | Marnie/Masaru | Victor
Comments: 8
Kudos: 97





	The Miracle Of Egg Hatching

**Author's Note:**

> this was inspired by a fanart i saw on twitter of hop and bede with a pokemon egg!

It was a bright day in the Galar region. The sun shone down on the Wild Area, on a stretch of grassy plain outside of Hammerlocke, where a small tent was propped up. Hop looked up at the sky, shielding his eyes from the bright warm rays to look at the wisps of white dancing in the blue of the sky. He smiled, when they reminded him of a certain someone. 

“I think I’m done setting everything up, Hop.” that certain someone’s voice called out from behind him. 

Hop smiled at Bede’s voice, but kept staring at the sky.

“You know, normal people typically stargaze at night.” Bede said.

Hop chuckled. 

“I’ll be right with you, dear.” Hop turned on his heel to look at him. 

“What are you staring at the air for, anyway?” 

“Just admiring what a beautiful day it was!” Hop beamed a bright smile. “This day’s beauty pales in comparison to you, however.”

“Dork.” Bede rolled his eyes.

They had been dating for a while, but the blush forming on Bede’s face, easy to see on his pearly skin, said that he still wasn’t used to such compliments and kindness. Hop chuckled at how downright cute his boyfriend was.

“I try my best, dear.”

“Anyways, are you going to give me a hand with all this junk?” Bede said at the various books, and devices littered all over the campsite. “Since you were the one to ask me out here with you.”

Hop was studying the effects of Dynamixing on prehistoric pokemon by trying to find fossils in the Wild Area. One of his duties as Professor Sonia’s assistant. 

“What’s that, baby? You need your big, strong man to come help you out, eh?” Hop said, flexing his arms as he walked over to him. 

“Exactly.” Bede smiled, fluttering his eyelashes as he blinked his eyes at Hop. “A pretty little thing like me isn’t used to such grueling manual labor, after all.”

Hop wrapped his arms around Bede’s waist, placing a soft kiss onto his cheek.

“I’ll take it from here, Bede. You get some rest.”

“Finally!” Bede cheered.

“Thanks again for offering your help!”

“Think nothing of it, darling.” Bede started to walk to the tent. “You can’t help how hopeless you are. Why, without me you’d probably fall flat on your a-”

Bede’s foot tripped over something, making him fall face first into the grass and eat his teasing words.

“For Arceus’ sakes!”

Hop looked up from the workstation to see his fall from grace, and ran over to him.

“You alright, Bede?” Hop asked.

“Of course not!” Bede started to “Damned blithering idiots in the Wild Area, just bloody leaving their...egg?”

Hop raised an eyebrow at the situation. He crouched down into the grass, where Bede stumbled. There in a particularly grassy patch, sat a round creamy white object, dotted with green orbs all over.

“What is that?” Hop asked.

“It’s an egg, like I just said.” 

“Blimey…” Hop started. “Wonder what it’s doing out here all alone...this a long way from any nursery.”

Hop gently scooped the egg off the ground into his arms. Hop could practically feel the warmth radiating from inside, dim as it was. 

“Poor little thing!” Hop stood with egg. “He must be so lonely!”

“I’m fine, by the way.” Bede rolled his eyes.

“We have to get this to the Pokemon Center!” 

Bede stood, dusting himself off from his earlier fall.

“It’s just an egg, Hop.”

Bede watched as Hop started off toward the Hammerlocke gates.

“Hop? Hop, where are you….wait up!” Bede ran after him.

* * *

At The Hammerlocke Pokemon Center

“There doesn’t seem to be any damage to the egg, inside or out.” the Pokemon Center nurse said. “Although, being out in the Wild Area alone without proper care has dropped its temperature a bit.”

“Is there anything we can do, Nurse Joy?” Hop asked, with a worried look.

Bede sighed in dismay.

“I’ve had to put the egg in this special incubator in order to make up its temperature.” Nurse Joy held up the egg in its new home. A jar like device, with a soft pillow inside where the egg sat. On the outside, the top and bottom seemed more technical. “As long as it stays in here it’ll get the warmth and nutrients it needs, but in order for it to hatch healthily it’ll need you to look after it.”

“We’ll do it, ma’am!” Hop said, taking the incubated egg from her arms.

“We?” Bede asked.

“I’m sure with you two looking after it, a lovely little pokemon will hatch strong and healthy!” Nurse Joy smiled at them. “If you need help, don’t hesitate to visit me or any other Pokemon Center!”

“Thank you very much!” Hop smiled a determined smile.

“You’re not seriously suggesting we lug this thing around with us all day, do you?” Bede asked.

Bede watched as Hop was already making his way to the Pokemon Center exit.

“Damn it, listen to me when I’m talking to you!”

* * *

In Hop’s Room

Hop sat on the floor of his room, with the egg and his Wooloo by his side.

“Look at this, Wooloo! You’re gonna be a big brother soon!” Hop smiled.

Wooloo gave a soft “baa”, nuzzling the glass of the incubator with his face.

“You’re incredibly ridiculous, you know that?” Bede groaned from his seat on Hop’s bed.

“I wonder what it’s gonna be!” Hop took the incubator into his cross legged lap. “Whatever it is, I’m sure it’ll be great!”

Bede rolled his eyes, as Hop leaned in to coo sweet nothings to the egg.

“You hear that, little buddy? I can’t wait to see you! You’re gonna be one of my best friends from now on, and I’ll always take care of you!”

“What is with you and this egg, Hop!?”

“What do you mean?” 

“I mean why are you so attached to this thing.”

“Someone has to be...look at him. It was all alone out there with no one to take care of it. Nobody should have to grow up alone.”

Bede softened his annoyed expression at that last sentence, as he was reminded of his own situation. Growing up alone and friendless in an orphanage with no one to look after him as closely as he would’ve wanted. Nobody to hold him when he was scared at night. Nobody to kiss his knee better when it was scraped while playing. The closest thing he had was Rose who only saw him as a possession for his use, to discard when he wasn’t satisfied anymore, thanks to Bede’s actions. Something a real parent wouldn’t have done. As the thoughts came flooding back, he looked at Hop, and was slightly enamored by his duty to protect this orphaned egg. If only Bede had someone like Hop before.

“You alright, Bede?” Hop said, shaking him from his thoughts.

Bede noticed his eyes starting to tear up, and quickly looked to the side.

“You always have to be such a goody-two-shoes, don’t you?” Bede sighed.

Hop smiled, and stood with the egg, walking to the bed to sit with Bede.

“It’s getting late. We should probably rest. Our little one needs his sleep as well!”

Hop kissed Bede’s cheek and crawled into the bed with the egg.

“We’re going to sleep with it in the bed with us?” 

“Don’t worry, there’s plenty room for all of us.” Hop smiled. “Goodnight, love.”

“That wasn’t...oh forget it.”

Bede crawled into the sheets with Hop and their egg, careful not to lean onto the device which snugly laid between him and his boyfriend. Bede looked over it to see Hop smiling with his eyes closed, and already fallen to sleep. Even the energetic Hop needed to recharge. It was a lovely sight to see, Hop in pure comfortable bliss without a care in the world. Bede smiled as his eyes started to drop as well.

* * *

Wyndon

After a couple of days worth of securing objects for proper egg care, Hop and Bede strolled around the bustling metropolis of Wyndon. Their egg was being rolled by Hop in a stroller more fit for a human baby than an egg. Hop’s mum had provided it, among other child care objects that she had kept from Leon and Hop’s toddler days. Normally, Bede would’ve been embarrassed at this enthusiastic display of fatherhood by Hop. But today he felt good. He felt like this is right where he should be. At Hop’s side, raising a child with him. Maybe Hop’s mood was rubbing off on him, because it started to feel natural. He smiled at Hop as they walked and Hop talked, to him and the egg. Suddenly, a voice calling out to Hop interrupted their stroll.

“Hop!” 

Hop and Bede turned to see the familiar faces. Hop’s best friend, and the Galar champion Victor. His girlfriend and heir to the Spikemuth Gym, Marnie.They ran up to them crowding them and the egg, making Bede roll his eyes.

“Buddy, we heard the news from Leon!” Victor started. “Why didn’t you tell us we were gonna be an aunt and uncle!?”

“Great.” Bede groaned. “Now you’re into this too?”

“I wouldn’t say you were an uncle. I was hoping you’d be more of a godfather.” Hop said.

“Well either way, it’s still adorable!” Marnie smiled. 

Marnie knelt down to tap her finger on the incubator, trying to coax a reaction from it.

“Hey, don’t tap the glass!” Bede suddenly said, voice full of unexpected concern.

“Oh, my bad…” Marnie leaned back up.

“Do you know what it’s gonna be yet?” Victor asked.

“Oh, I hope it’s a Zigzagoon!” Marnie beamed. “They’re absolute little darlings!”

“Whatever comes out, we’ll love it!” Hop said. “Right, Bede?”

Bede giggled.

“Of course! Although, probably a bit less if it were a Zigzagoon.”

“Oi!” Marnie playfully spat. “That’s not nice, you know.”

“Well, once you and Victor find your own egg, you can wish for a Zigzagoon all you like.” Bede teased.

Victor nudged Marnie.

“What do you say, babe? Want a Zigzagoon?” he smiled at her, making the poor girl blush.

“M-maybe later…” Marnie said, twirling a strand of hair in her fingers.

“Oh, you should probably get going!” Hop said. “You’ve got that photo op don’t you?”

“Right.” Victor nodded. “Take care you three!”

Victor and Marnie said their goodbyes leaving them to continue their stroll. They went to the town square, almost to the fountain when suddenly, from behind the stroller, the two of them saw a faint glow appear.

“Oh?” Hop raised an eyebrow.

Hop and Bede looked at each other, before running around the stroller to see it. The egg started to glow, bouncing and forming cracks in its shell. The two of them gasped in awe. Hop quickly opened the incubator, scooped the wiggling egg from it. He held it in his arms, and Bede watched with forming tears. The egg wiggled and more cracks started to splinter in the shell, more and more, until finally with a bright beam of light, the pokemon inside appeared. Bede and Hop squinted their eyes at the sight, before finally they looked at it. 

“It’s...a…” Bede started. “Wait, what is that?”

Bede and Hop looked down at it. It was a pokemon Bede never seen before, or either couldn't recall. A little feline creature with bright pastel blue on the forward half of its body, and dark black on the rest. Its long tail ended with a yellow star that matched the inside of its ears. It made a little reverberated mewl as it stretched its paws.

“It's a Shinx!” Hop held it triumphant.

“Shinx?”

“Shinx is an electric type pokemon from Sinnoh.”

“Sinnoh? Then how’d he get all the way here?”

“No idea…” Hop said. “He’s a long way from home, poor lad.”

Bede put a hand on Shinx’ head to pet it, to which Shinx merely lifted its head to apprehensively sniff with his little pink nose before licking at it. The static emanating from its body made his hand tingle.

“Then I guess he’ll have a new home. With us.” Bede smiled at Hop.

Hop smiled back.

“You wanna hold him?”

“O-oh..I…” 

  
Before Bede could even properly answer, Hop slowly handed Shinx to Bede’s arms, and he instinctively cradled it. Bede gave a nervous giggle as he made sure not to drop it on its soft little head or anything like that. After a few seconds, he started to become comfortable holding it, even rocking it a bit.

“It’s so cute…” Bede sighed. 

Bede looked up to notice Hop staring at him with a loving smile. Bede blushed hard, as Hop got closer, until they pecked each other on the lips.

“I love you, Bede.”

“I love you too, Hop.”

* * *

At Bede’s Room

After a few days under their care, Shinx had become more comfortable and playful around his new owners. When his eyes fully opened, the first thing he saw was both of them looking down on him with love. Today, the two of them sat on the couch in Bede’s room at the Balloonlea Gym. Hop was wiggling a pokemon toy at him, making Shinx bat at the feather on top with his paws, learning quickly how to attack and defend. Bede stared at Hop with adoration at his parenting skills, as Shinx yawned and slowed his movements.

“You’re so good with him.” 

Hop scooped the tired Shinx from the floor.

“He’s a good little Shinx!” Hop said. “It’s easy!”

“Or maybe because you had a better example to follow.” Bede’s smile started to turn downcast.

Hop leaned over to kiss Bede’s forehead. 

“You’re great with Shinx too, love. If you weren’t a fairy type leader, I bet you’d be a great electric type one!”

Shinx started to crawl from Hop’s lap into Bede’s, nuzzling into him.

“See, even Shinx agrees!”

“I suppose you may be right…” Bede rubbed his hand in Shinx’s soft fur. “I was worried about being able to handle this at first. But as long I have you to show me the way, I’ll think we’ll be fine.”

“You’ll be just fine. We both will, as long as we have each other.” 

Bede looked up at Hop, and Hop leaned in to kiss Bede’s lips.

“We’ll always have each other.”

**Author's Note:**

> you have no idea how close i was to putting a human baby in that egg


End file.
